


One Hundred and One Ways

by angelus2hot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: camelot_drabble, Fluff, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Romantic Fluff, Unrequited Lust, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Arthur finally found the right way to get Merlin's attention.





	One Hundred and One Ways

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** One Hundred and One Ways  
>  **Fandom:** Merlin  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur implied  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 160  
>  **Summary:** Arthur finally found the right way to get Merlin's attention.  
>  **A/N:** written for the prompt 'defeat' at camelot drabble

For the last six days and three hours Arthur had tried a hundred different ways to capture Merlin’s attention but it was no use. It was almost as if Merlin was oblivious to his desire or worse didn’t find him attractive. 

“My shirt is dirty.” Arthur slid the still clean garment off of his body and handed it to his manservant. He was hopeful that way one hundred and one would be the charm.

“I’ll see that it’s cleaned, Sire.” Merlin swallowed hard as he tried not to stare at the expanse of bare skin on the perfect chest. “If that will be all, Sire?” He didn’t give the prince time to answer as he walked quickly to the door.

A satisfied smile began to spread across Arthur’s face. It was a good thing he hadn’t admitted defeat earlier on; it seemed Merlin wasn’t as oblivious as he pretended. The prince’s smile widened... and that was a very good thing.


End file.
